


A Soulmates Healing

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [20]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: As their love keeps going their soulmate link stays strong. Today however Henrik is the one in pain.





	A Soulmates Healing

**Author's Note:**

> A winter writing gift for @camshaft22 the prompt was “something with Henrik Lundqvist and Marc Staal.“

Marc was skating backwards on the ice, knit sweater billowing in front of him as he glided over the blade marked sheet. It was one of the few days they didn’t have practice or a game so he was taking full advantage of it. He had on the gloves Henrik had gotten him for Valentines day that year, his well loved sweater from his mom, his jeans tucked into his skates. Marc was in his own world for at least an hour.

His boyfriend was getting a massage on his hips and legs, having irritated them last game. He could feel Henrik’s knots when they woke up spooning, his one thigh practically cramping on impact. Marc had driven them both that morning to the rink, wanting Henrik to keep pressure off the muscles as much as he could.

Marc fell to the ice on his knees when he felt sharp pokes into his thigh and calf muscles, wincing in pain.

 _Acupuncture? Really! No warning?_ Marc pulled on his and Henrik’s bond, rubbing at where the needles must be.

Henrik moaned softly along the bond, a gentle touch to his boyfriend’s mind.  _Sorry Marc, I thought I told you we were doing the needles before I went in._

Marc just shook his head, scoffing to himself as he got up, dusting shaved ice off his pants. _No, but I get it, get the hot towels if you want. That one always feels good._

_Of course I will love, now keep going, you were on lap 29 if you were counting right._

Marc snorted as he pushed off again, going a little slower this time as he felt the sharp points in his muscles from their pain leak. He knew how bad Henrik’s legs were when they went to bed, cold weather making the aches even worse. But now they were loosened from the rub down and relaxing still from acupuncture.

Marc soon felt the soothing heat of the hot towels against his lower body on what were his final backwards skate laps. He knew that Henrik was going to want to go home as soon as he was dressed and ready to leave. And Marc was about ready to head off the ice and stretch out in the locker room.

A lazy day of cuddling and movies sounded right to him as he finally came to the door to head off the ice and into their locker room, legs warm and tingly, sweating a bit, and feeling much better from a light workout.

 _Hey, can we pick up something warm on the way home?_  Marc thought out, hobbling down the hallway and into the locker room, sitting down under Henrik’s name tag.

Henrik felt lazy in Marc’s mind, probably getting a final massage before he was being sent home.  _What do you feel like love? Hot coco?_

_Maybe, some peppermint as well?_

Marc felt the affirming hum wrap around him, a warm hug trailing down his spine. Henrik finally figured out how to create that feeling in their bond and used it to his advantage alot, but now was appropriate and Marc felt warm from it.

They were trying out new techniques to help comfort each other and help the other focus during a game or a meeting or just any day really. They had practiced the mental hug for awhile now and only Henrik had figured out. But Marc had figured out how to put mental blinders up to focus and how to relieve stress.

It was as he laced up his shoes that Henrik came out from the trainer’s rooms, looking worn but relaxed, his gait more even then when he went in. “Ready to go love?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m still driving.” Marc smiled, standing up and giving Henrik a soft kiss.

“Of course you are. Let’s go home, I’m tired.”

Marc hummed softly, taking Henrik’s hand in his own gloved one, grabbing his pull over off Henrik’s coat hook. He saw the smile that the Swede gave him, a little possessive but loving. It was obvious how much they liked to lay claim to each other, using each other’s stalls and mugs and pillows. Their actions spoke louder than their words on most days. Today being one of them.

Henrik pulled Marc into a kiss before they pushed open the entrance doors, walking to Marc’s SUV in the parking garage and ready to head home in the snowy New York weather, baring the traffic with each other.


End file.
